


tumblr prompt ficlets

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: ficlets from prompts on tumblr; feel free to suggest at any time @megatronismegagone
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cosmos/Prowl/Soundwave, Cosmos/Soundwave, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Prowl/Soundwave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. prowlcoswave+ variations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is all prowlcoswave/variations w those three

prowlwave  
Soundwave stays very still, still enough he can hear the strained hiss of Prowl’s internals. He is not entirely sure what woke him, but now he is content to lie and listen to his berthmate’s soft sounds. He pretends he does not also hear Prowl’s mind, spinning a thousand directions all at once even as it replays only the same few dozen scenarios. This nightly ritual- they both feign sleep even as Prowl runs himself down- is not sustainable, a fact Soundwave is acutely aware of. A scant few inches away on the berth, Prowl stares off into the dark. 

prowlcoswave + similarities  
Coswave pretends very hard he isn’t watching his boyfriends- probably unsuccessfully. Prowl’s doorwings are raised and spread to try and make him bigger as he snarls at Soundwave. (He probably thinks he’s being subtle about it, too.) On the other side of the table, Soundwave’s plating is flared, but at least he isn’t as obviously picking a fight. Cosmos takes a minute to be thankful that neither mech is paying him any attention at the moment; they probably wouldn’t appreciate his observations about just how alike they really are. “For the last time- and I really don’t understand why this is even a conversation- It’s Berenstain Bears. Not Berenstein, you cretin-“ Soundwave cuts Prowl off. “Prowl: Incorrect. Again.”

coswave + by virtue of  
By virtue of his altmode, Cosmos has spent much of his time physically alone, and a working comm doesn’t actually make that much more bearable. He might not get skin hunger like the humans do, but as he sits so very still to keep Soundwave’s head from sliding off his shoulder, Cosmos admits to himself that he is most definitely affection hungry. The movie is winding down, but he can’t focus on it- Soundwave had dropped into recharge toward the beginning of the flick and the points of contact on his frame are very warm. He turns his helm ever so slightly, just enough to see Soundwave’s powered-down visor. He vents slowly to try and keep the softness in his spark from translating to his shoulders- that might wake up Soundwave.


	2. cdrwstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chromedome brainstorm and rewind being cute and domestic

cdrwstorm  
Rewind pauses his movie and listens. He can hear snorts and laughter from the other room- the kitchen, maybe? He hops up and trots to investigate- earlier, Domey had been reading a fluffy romcom he’d claimed was actually a detective story, and Stormy had been focused on a- something, anyway. Rewind pops his head around the corner to peer into the kitchen, and, well. Maybe they hadn’t meant to spatter frosting onto the everything, but they’d certainly managed it! While he’s watching, Brainstorm staggers back against the counter, howling with laughter; a large clump of frosting sat determinedly on Domey’s visor. Rewind muffles his own snort- Domey has such an exasperated everything right now- and they both turn to look at him. There’s an instant of silence, before Stormy yelps “NO NO THE SURPRISE-“


	3. driftrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one will be all driftrod hotlock and variations therein

hotrod + things you said too quietly  
Rodimus laughs along with Swerve, spinning around to lean back against the bar. He tunes out the minibot barkeep’s chatter as his optics find Drift across the room. He watches quietly, aware of the soft expression on his face but doing nothing to change it. Drift gestures widely as he argues with Pipes- Rodimus picks out bits and pieces, something about the latest episode of As The Kitchen Sinks. He feels his ventilations catch as Drift turns and makes optic contact, holds it for a beat. Drift smiles, a wide, toothless grin that makes him look goofy and harmless- nothing like the ex-decepticon killer he really is. The moment passes, and Drift exclaims at something Pipes said. Rodimus watches him a few aching seconds more before murmuring into his cube a few soft words. “Wish you could see yourself.” He downs the rest of his engex, and turns back to Swerve. Rodimus smiles, sure to show some teeth. “Keep ‘em coming, buddy.”


End file.
